Love in the Eye of the Hurricane
by burningkamehameha
Summary: Update! chp 7 up! This is a G/V fic. More pairings later. Old and new enemies surface, and it's up to Gohan and Videl to save the day, with the help of Mirai Trunks and Mirai Pan! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonball Z, the credit goes to Akira Toriyama, and Funimation.

AN: Hi readers. This is my first fic, so please be gentle. My sister, who is also an author on ff.net, edited it. Her penname is Lilac moon, so check out her stories too. Here's chapter 1. Enjoy! And please review!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love in the Eye of the Hurricane

Chapter 1 

Kamehameha ha!! Kamehameha!! yelled Gohan & Goten. As they fought, Goten hit Gohan in the stomach as they went back and forth. After about four hours they rested and went home.

~~~~~Meanwhile back at the Son's house.~~~~~

__

Knock, knock, knock, 

"hello?" asked ChiChi as she answered the door.

"Hi I was looking for Gohan is he home?"

"Well he is out right now, but come in Videl, he should be back soon," replied ChiChi.

"Thank you ChiChi," she replied gratefully. ( They already met and everything but she still wants to find out about him). 

"Hey mom we're back! called Gohan. Well hi Videl I didn't think you would be coming over," Gohan greeted happily. 

"What can I help you with?"

"We need to talk, meet me on the roof of our school in one hour," said Videl. 

"Ok one hour, got it," Gohan replied. 

"Ok I'll see you then, goodbye ChiChi & Goten," said Videl as she flew off. 

"Well I wonder what's up?" 

"Gohan has a girlfriend! Gohan has a girlfriend!" Goten chanted as he danced around the house until ChiChi glared at him to shut up.

"I think she's a nice girl Gohan," said his mother looked at him with dreamy eyes. "MOM!!!!!!!!! yelled Gohan, it's not like that we're just friends!" he continued to yell "sure sweetie I know, I know," 

~~~~Later that afternoon~~~~ 

"I have thirty minutes before I have to meet Videl. Hey Goten would you like to be my sparing partner," Gohan called. 

"Sure, but can me and Trunks double team you?" asked Goten

"Sure, you got it squirt." replied Gohan. 

"Ok here we come!" they called as they charged at Gohan.

The boys turned super saiyan and Gohan ascended to level 2. They were at it for twenty minutes, then Gohan had to clean up and meet Videl. Gohan went to the roof of the school where she told him to meet her. 

"Well your early, I like that," she said with a smile on her face. Gohan blushed when she said that. 

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Gohan. 

"Well I know that you are Cayman," she said. 

"W-w-what!" exclaimed Gohan

"That's right, now that we got that all cleared up, you are going to teach me how to fly. Unless you want me to tell the whole city your identity?" she said with an evil grin. 

"YOU WOULDN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Gohan. 

"I would," she replied. 

"Okay," he sighed in defeat. 

"Great, thank you Gohan bye!"

"Bye," he said back. "How does this happen to me?!" he asked out loud. 

He flew back home, and when he entered the house ChiChi began asking Gohan questions. "Well..., he began, she kind of figured out who I am, and now she wants to learn how to fly," he replied. 

"Well just go with the flow," ChiChi assured him. 

"Thanks mom," he replied. 

"Well I better study, because I have a test tomorrow," 

"Well then, run on up to your room so you can study then,

"Ok thanks mom," said Gohan as he rushed to his room. 

Gohan had been studying for hours when ChiChi called him down to dinner 

Gohan ran downstairs to eat. 

"Hi Gohan," greeted ChiChi as he took a seat at the table. 

"How is your studying coming along?" 

Good, I'm finished with everything so I can take a break from it,"

AN: How do you like it? Please review and let me know. The next chapter should be up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball Z the credit goes to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. 

AN~ Hi! I'm back and still writing! Sorry I took so long; I have been stressed out lately because my great grandmother just died recently. Well enough babble from me, on with the story! 

Gohan got up the next morning at 6:00. He showered, dressed, and went downstairs to inhale some food ChiChi had just put on the table. 

"How did you sleep last night?" 

"Pretty good," Gohan replied as he finished his breakfast and headed out for school. 

"Aw! Damn, I'm late," Videl said as she rushed around trying to get ready for school. "Do you need help?" asked one of the butlers. 

"No I'm fine, thank you," she replied. She got around and went to school. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ at school~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Gohan!" 

"Oh hi Videl," Gohan replied. 

"Hey is something wrong?" she asked. 

"Huh? Oh no, nothing is wrong. Why do you ask Videl? he asked. 

"Just wondering because you look kind of down or something," she replied with concern. 

"Well we better get to our homeroom or we'll be late," he said

After about fifteen minutes of chatter from the teacher the first hour bell rang. Everyone packed up quickly except Gohan & Videl. When they walked out Sharpener slammed Gohan against the wall. 

"Hey Sharpener what's the problem!?" Gohan yelled at him. 

"You are not going to get Videl, she's my girl!" he yelled back. 

"Excuse me you asshole!!!!!!" Videl yelled at Sharpener. 

"I am not your girl and Gohan and I are just friends!" she fumed. 

"Hey babe I was just trying to keep him away from you," replied Sharpener. 

"Well stop, because I don't need your help!" she said. Gohan pushed away from him and headed off for class. Videl followed along with Sharpener and Erasa. Gohan was in his sixth class of the day, writing a paper. Suddenly, Videl's beeper sounded and she took off. Gohan followed and showed up in time to see Videl beating up some of the crooks.

AN: Well how did you like it? Next time Gohan encounters a mysterious fighter who turns into a super saiyan? Who is he? And how can he become a super saiyan? r/r!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z and of course the credit goes to Akira Toriyama and Funimation.

AN. Hi readers I'm back with even more excitement! It will get better count on it as you read about the mysterious super saiyan. Oh please review as always and I love advice to help me get better okay? Now on with the story!

Love in the Eye of the Hurricane

Chapter 3

Wow! She's beating the shit out of them! Gohan says impressed. But one of the crooks has a power level that isn't normal. 

"Hi yah!!!!!!!!" Videl yells as she repeatedly knocks the crooks down then she knocks them all out except for one, who charged at her with amazing speed and knocks her three feet away. 

"Damn! That hurt you asshole! Videl yelled angrily. Gohan came down to see if she was all right. 

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks Saiyaman," she said gratefully. The boss flew away right off the ground and Videl and Saiyaman gave chase. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the son of Kakarot," snickered the stranger. 

"What?" asked Gohan confused. 

"You know me?" asked Gohan. 

"But of course except you were a lot smaller," said the stranger.

"Wait your Nappa!" Gohan screamed. 

"Who?" asked Videl. 

"Videl stay out of this one," Gohan commanded. 

"Now I have a surprise," said Nappa. He called out, summoning his power. He yelled and became a super saiyan. 

"Holy shit!" yelled Gohan. 

"Videl I'll explain later," Gohan said. Gohan powered up into super saiyan state as well. Gohan distracted Nappa long enough so Videl could get away.

Videl flew off as fast as she could but stopped short to hide behind some bushes to watch the battle.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled and blasted. It hit Nappa really hard but Nappa was not going to give up so easily. 

"FIRE BALL SCATTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nappa yelled. Gohan started to dodge but got hit three times and fell back. 

"Damn!" cursed Gohan. 

"Well I hate to stop this fight, but I have to leave," said Nappa as he took off flying. Gohan flew down holding his arm. Videl came out and rushed to Gohan. 

"Oh my God Gohan. Are you all right?" she asked frightened. 

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied. 

"No you're not," she said concerned as she gently examined his arm. 

"Let's get you home," she said quickly and they flew off.

"Gohan are you all right!" asked ChiChi when they arrived. 

"Yeah I'm fine," he repeated. 

"NO YOU'RE NOT!!!!!!!!!!!" Videl yelled. 

"Hush now," ChiChi commanded. 

"We'll fix you right up ok?" she told him. 

"All right," he sighed. An hour later, ChiChi finished. 

"All done," she said with glee. 

"Thanks mom," he said then headed out the door. Videl followed him out the door in time to see Gohan training. 

"Ha!!!!!" Gohan yells as he trains furiously. Gohan looked over to see Videl looking at him as he trained. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Your so good," she commented. 

"Oh, thanks," he replied. 

Then they started to spar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"YES, Majin Buu is at full power!" screamed Babidi. 

"All right now I want you to go and kill as many humans as possible in one hour," He ordered. 

"Buu eat many humans, yes?" asked Buu. 

"Ha ha ha! Go ahead and try to be quick about it," he ordered. 

"Buu go now," he said as he flew off. 

"Dabura, are Frieza, Cell, the Ginyu Force, and androids ten through twenty ready?" Babidi asked. 

"Yes master," replied Dabura. 

Then send out the Ginyu Force to also kill," ordered Babidi. 

"Yes master Babidi," answered Dabura. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After about four hours of training Gohan and Videl went in to eat dinner. After that, Videl called her dad to let him know where she was. 

"Well fine but don't stay too late or I'll... never mind just stay, if they don't mind," Mr. Satan said and then hung up. 

"Ok I can stay if it's okay with you," she said. 

"Why sure," answered Chichi, then looked at Gohan with an evil grin. 

"Oh my god," he thought. 

Then a loud crash made them all jump then look outside. 

"What the?" Gohan asked. 

"But I thought you guys were all dead! he gasped. 

"Well you are wrong!" they cried out. 

"Full power!" they yelled. As they were transforming, Videl watched in wonder.

"Who are these guys?" 

"They are the Ginyu Force, and now they are as powerful as me!" said Gohan. 

"Holy shit!" yelled ChiChi. 

"Videl follow me," ChiChi ordered. Gohan powered up and began to fight them.

AN: How will the fight end? And what are ChiChi and Videl up to? Find out in the next chapter! Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, I think that's pretty obvious. 

AN: Hi readers! I'm back with another chapter. Oh, and check out my sister's fanfics. Lilacmoon is her penname. Now on with the story. 

Love in the Eye of the Hurricane

Chapter 4

By Michael McPherren

"Triple Kamehameha!" yelled Gohan. He blasted Captain Ginyu, Recoome, and Jeice back. Then he attacked Burter and Guldo. Guldo was killed by Gohan's blast, as he was the weakest member of the Ginyu force. 

"Damn! You'll pay for that you punk!" yelled Burter. 

Gohan paralyzed Burter with an attack, just as the other three charged at him. 

"Ginyu Force blast!" they called. 

"Energy Shield!" Gohan called. A shield surrounded Gohan, and the attack bounced off. 

"The attack didn't work," said Recoome. 

"No duh, you dumb fool," yelled Jeice. 

"Well, someone will have to distract him," Ginyu said. 

"Well, I'll take him, and then fire," Recoome offered. 

"Ok well then go," Captain Ginyu ordered. Recoome charged at Gohan while the others powered up. Recoome punched Gohan but Gohan counterattacked with a blast that hit Recoome hard. 

"Videl you have to stay here until I think that it is necessary for you to jump in", ChiChi told her. 

"Ok but why?" Videl asked. 

"Just trust me ok?" 

"Ok," Videl replied. 

Gohan destroyed Recoome then turned in time to see a big blast hit him hard. Gohan staggered back to his feet. 

"I don't know how much longer I can hold out," Gohan said. 

"Hey I think he is weakening," Recoome commented. 

"Thank you captain obvious," Jeice said sarcastically. "Well now then we cannot leave until we are done doing damage," said Captain Ginyu. "Ok then we are going to do damage all right," said Jeice. Then he blasted the house into oblivion. "No!" Gohan yelled. 

"Why you little jerk!" "Gohan continued. "Now it's your turn!" Gohan yelled at him. Then he charged at Jeice and hit him hard in the stomach, and then blasted him back. 

"Shit!" yelled Jeice. That hurt fool!" he ranted. Then Captain Ginyu charged at Gohan and hit him hard, but Gohan punched him back. Then Jeice came up and tried to hit Gohan but Gohan blasted him to another dimension. 

"Now it's just you and me", Gohan said with anger. 

"Well then, you will have to fight me another day", Captain Ginyu said evilly. Then he flew off and disappeared from sight. Gohan powered down and went looking for ChiChi and Videl. 

"Gohan", Videl and ChiChi yelled. "Are you ok?" Videl asked. "Yeah I'm fine" Gohan replied.

"Buu have fun with this city" Buu said. Then with one mighty blast he destroyed the whole city. 

"Now Buu feel hungry", Buu said grumpily. Then he flew off to "eat" as he would say. 

"Now what do Buu want to eat". "How about chocolate and jelly", Buu said licking his lips. Then he used his horn ability and changed the whole city's population into chocolate and jelly.

"Damn it Majin Buu is killing all of the Earth's population"! Gohan yelled in frustration. 

"Calm down Gohan", Videl soothed. 

"Why don't you go for a walk Gohan" ChiChi suggested. 

"Well all right" Gohan sighed. 

"I'll go too" Videl offered. 

"Ok then let's go" Gohan said. As they walked out, Gohan suggested they go out into the woods. They sat in the spot Gohan sat at when he was a boy. 

"Videl I have to tell you something", Gohan said. " I.. I.. I love you" he stammered. 

"Gohan I love you to with all my heart", Videl replied. Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. She then returned the kiss and then they broke apart. It got chilly so they headed back to the house and got ready for bed then they ate a snack and then went to bed. Gohan and Videl were in the same room and ChiChi was in a different room down the hall. Videl climbed into bed with Gohan and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Oh hey what's up?" Gohan asked. "Gohan I want to help you with the fight," Videl said. 

"Well, I guess," he replied. Then he took her in his arms, and they slept that way.

The next morning Gohan stuffed himself as usual. Goten was over at Trunk's house. Videl's beeper went off, 

"Oh I got to go" Videl said. 

"Hey I'll go with just in case" Gohan offered. 

"Ok then let's go" Videl agreed. They flew off and went too the city. 

"Let's hurry and get out off here", barked the boss. 

"Now let's go!" 

"Where are you going?" Videl asked sarcastically. Then she punched one of the thugs out. Then one of the higher rank members started fighting her. Videl overcame him easily and one by one they went to jail. Videl flew to meet up with Gohan who was watching the whole thing. They went back to Gohan's house and ate lunch. Videl and Gohan took a walk through the woods after lunch.

"Majin Buu is doing well isn't he Dabura," Babidi squeaks. 

"Yes master he is an extraordinary fighter," Dabura replies. 

"Let's send Cell to help Majin Buu," Babidi suggests. 

"Not yet master, we have to wait for the right moment," Dabura said. "Maybe your right" Babidi sighed.

ChiChi and Goten were out, and Gohan and Videl sat on the couch watching a movie. Then Videl turned to Gohan and kissed him. Then they turned off the TV and went to bed. 

Trunks and Pan arrived in the timeline Trunks was at when Cell reined terror. But now they came because of Buu. 

"We are running out of time," Trunks said in frustration. 

"It will be ok," Pan assured him. Then she kissed him and they continued their search for Gohan. Then they went to his home and found him rebuilding the house. 

"Hey Gohan long time no see!" called Trunks. 

"Huh?" Gohan wondered. Then he looked to see a familiar face. "Trunks?," Gohan asked. "How are ya!," Gohan said as he went to greet him. 

"Who is this?" Gohan asked. 

"This is Pan, my girlfriend," Trunks said blushing. We came to help fight Buu.

AN. Wow Trunks is back! But what chance do they have with him and Pan? Find out in the next chapter! Please r/r! I love advice so don't be shy!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or else I would be rich! 

AN: I like reviews so keep them coming! I would like to add that I love the advice so give me that to! Well enough of this and on with the story!

Love in the Eye of the Hurricane

Chapter 5

By Michael McPherren

~**~= communicating telepathically. 

"So how do we defeat Majin Buu?" Gohan asked. 

"Well we would have to fuse," Trunks replied. 

"It might be a little embarrassing, but it would be worth it," Trunks continued to explain. 

"So you're telling me that I have to fuse to beat him?" Gohan asked trying to make sense of what he was saying. 

"Yes, but you have to fuse with someone compatible to yourself," 

"That is why I am here, so I can fuse with you," Trunks said. 

"Oh, ok I got it, so it will take time then?" Gohan asked. 

"Yes, but sadly we don't have much time," Trunks said looking at the ground. 

"Damn it!" Gohan cursed. 

"Hey wait a second, we could learn how to fuse and be getting stronger the whole time," Gohan said. 

"How?" Trunks asked. 

"The room of spirit and time!" Gohan explained. 

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Trunks said with new hope.

"So who are you?" asked Pan, knowing very well who she was, but making sure she covered her own identity. 

"My name is Videl, I am Gohan's girlfriend," Videl replied. 

"So what's your name?" Videl asked. 

"My name is P....a.. Rice," Pan stuttered.

Trunks chuckled to himself. 

~*Rice?*~ he laughed at his mate. 

~*Like you could do better boxer boy*~ Pan retorted. 

~*That's harsh Panny*~ Trunks replied in a pouting tone. 

~*You'll think harsh tonight*~ Pan replied in a thin tone*~ 

~*Ouch, I better quit*~ Trunks told himself. 

"Rice, that's a nice name. And your boyfriend there is Trunks, right?" Videl asked. 

"Yep, that Trunks," Rice(Pan) replied. 

"So I guess the boys are going to be training in some room," Videl said. 

"Yea, the room of spirit and time," Pan replied. 

"These saiyans, all they do is eat and train," Videl said, not realizing that Pan was a saiyan as well. 

"Yea," Pan replied.

"But we can train outside on the lookout while they train inside that room. That way we can help them!" Videl suggested. 

"What a great idea!" Pan declared. So they went to tell the boys their idea. 

"Hey mom we are going to the lookout, we have an idea on how to defeat Majin Buu," Gohan told ChiChi. Then they took off to the lookout. When they arrived, a somber Dende greeted them. "Gohan, Videl!" greeted Dende. "How are you all?" asked Dende. "Fine, this is Trunks and Rice(Pan)," Gohan introduced. 

"Nice to meet you," Dende replied. 

"This is the new guardian of the Earth," Gohan pointed out. 

"Is it all right if Trunks and I use the room of spirit and time?" Gohan asked. 

"Of course you can," Dende replied. 

"These two will be training out here also so you only have to worry about them tearing it up," Gohan said. Dende chuckled. 

"Well we will be in the room of spirit and time then," Gohan said as they disappeared. 

"Well would you girls like something to eat?" Dende asked. "Sure," they replied. 

"Popo," Dende ordered. 

"Yes sir," Popo replied. 

"Kamehameha Ha!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Gohan. 

"Burning Attack!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Trunks. As there attacks clashed. They fought furiously back and forth. Then they took a break and got something to eat. 

"Wow, this is really good for stored food," Gohan commented. 

"I agree with you there," Trunks replied. They resumed their training and got stronger and stronger every little bit. Then they both one at a time took showers and then went to bed.

"Thanks for teaching me how to ki blast ," Videl said. 

"Your welcome, besides you will need to know," Pan replied. Then they resumed there fighting.

"Buu name this puppy Bee," Majin Buu said. Then all of a sudden, two sick demented humans shot Bee. 

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Buu cried. Then he blew a lot of steam and it took form. "Bad Buu," Majin Buu said. Then out came Old Buu. 

"STOP IT!!!!!! WHO ARE YOU?" Buu demanded. 

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE FIRST!!!!!!" Old Buu ranted. 

"ME MAJIN BUU!!!!!!!!!" Pink Buu ranted. 

"YOU FOOL, I'M MAJIN BUU!!!!!!!!!!" They stared each other down then they started fighting. But Old Buu proved to be far superior to Majin Buu. Even a Kamehameha didn't even do anything to slow him down. Buu was thrown into a nearby cliff. 

"BUU MAKE YOU CHOCOLATE!" Majin Buu yelled. Then shot out of his horn, but Buu even prepared for that and he blew the beam back at pink Buu and then ate him. 

"HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Old Buu yelled as he transformed into Evil Buu. Then one by one, he killed the murderers. Then flew off to the lookout. 

"OH NO MAJIN BUU IS COMING!" Dende yelled. 

"But Trunks and Gohan aren't finished, they have ten minutes still!" Rice(Pan) cried out. 

"We will have to stall for time!" Dende yelled. Then all of a sudden Evil Buu came up and landed on the lookout. 

"What the heck is he doing here?" Dende wondered. "PRODUCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Evil Buu yelled. 

"Produce?" Pan and Videl wondered aloud. 

"Which one of you would like to try to fight me first?", said Buu in a scratchy voice. 

"Uh, hang on and I can go get a challenger for you to fight," said Dende to stall for time. 

"They should be out in eight minutes," Videl said. 

"How long is eight minutes?" Buu asked. 

"Not very long, do you want something to eat?" Videl asked. 

"Well why not," replied Buu. 

"They should be here shortly," Pan said. 

"Hey Gohan I think that we are ready to take on Buu," Trunks said. 

"I think so to, but what if it's not enough?" Gohan wondered. 

"Hey don't worry we can beat this monster no matter what!" Trunks assured him. 

"Yeah your right but we have to start out not being fused," Gohan added. 

"Sounds good to me!" Trunks said. 

"Well let's go then," Gohan said. Then they went to the door and got out and went to the main spot on the lookout and then they saw Buu, or they thought it was he and then they figured that he transformed. "Gohan! Trunks!" Videl and Pan yelled without Buu hearing. Then Trunks took Pan in his arms and kissed her passionately as Gohan and Videl did the same. Then they went to fight Buu. 

"So you are the fighters huh?" Buu questioned. 

"Well then let's get to it," Buu said. Then they went into fighting positions as Gohan and Trunks went super saiyan two. Buu made a barrier so no one else would get in the way. Gohan charged first while Trunks threw energy to hide Gohan. He flew up to see better then shot a laser that hit Gohan hard. While Trunks distracted Buu Gohan prepared for his ultimate attack. 

"SUPER MASENKO BOMB ATTACK!!!" yelled Gohan as he hit Buu and then there was an Earth shattering blast.

AN: "Wow what an attack!" "Is Buu gone or is he still alive?" "Also what has become of Gohan and friends? Find out in the next chapter! r/r!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z the credit goes to Akira Toriyama blah blah blah.

AN: Sorry it took me so long to get my last chapter up but here is my next chapter! I love your reviews as always and advice is good to especially if it will help my story to be better. Well enough of my talk and on with the story!

Love in the Eye of the Hurricane

Chapter 6

By Michael McPherren

~**~ =communicating telepathically

After the blast Trunks and Gohan waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, they saw that Majin Buu in a bunch of pieces. 

"Hey I guess he wasn't that hard after all," Gohan said. 

"Hey Gohan he's pulling together!" Trunks yelled at him. 

"What the...?" Gohan asked. Then he came up and charged Gohan as they engaged in a colossal fight. Trunks came in and they double-teamed him. Gohan got hit hard and then Trunks got hit back. 

"We have to take a different approach," Trunks said in a hurried tone. "Hey I've got an idea," Gohan replied. After they devised a plan they finally charged and then Trunks took flight and soared high out of sight. Gohan jumped behind Buu, and he got him in an arm lock. Then Trunks came down with a gigantic blast and hit Buu with it. Gohan got hit too, but then they started pummeling Buu as hard and as fast as they could. But after awhile Buu out lasted them. 

"Well I have to go now," Buu said. 

"I am hungry so I will be back," Buu said as he flew off laughing. Gohan was about to go after him when Trunks held him back. 

"What are you doing Trunks?" Gohan said a little frustrated. 

"We have to make a plan and then we can take him on," said Trunks. 

"I guess you're right Gohan sighed. 

"Well what are we going to do?" Gohan asked. 

Well, we could work on the fusion," Trunks said. 

"We can help train Videl and Rice(Pan) so they can fight the other men," Gohan suggested. 

"Well I don't have anything better to think of," Trunks replied. So they went to help train the girls and then they would be able to take on the evil beings. 

~*~*~*

"I think that we should pay our old friends a visit don't you boys agree?" asked Cell evilly. 

"I can't wait to rip them limb from limb!" yelled android 17. 

"Now calm down and save your strength," instructed Cell. 

"Ok but can I have first pick on who I get to kill first?" 17 asked eagerly. 

"Sure, why not," laughed Cell. 

"You guys they're coming straight here, they probably knew all along we were here!" yelled Videl. 

"But we aren't even ready yet!" yelled Rice(Pan). 

"We'll have to go as it is," Gohan said. Then they all appeared on the lookout. 

"Ok 17 you may take your pick on who you will fight first," Cell said. 

"Thanks Cell, I pick that one," 17 says as he points at Videl. 

"Ok 16 who do you want to fight?" Cell asked. 

"I want to fight that one," 16 said as he pointed at Pan. 

"Then I guess 20 will choose next," Cell instructed. I choose him," 20 said, pointing at Trunks. 

"Then finally, 19 you get to fight Gohan there," Cell orders pointing at Gohan. ~*Pan are you going to be all right?*~ Trunks asks. 

~*I will be fine Trunks, don't worry.*~ Then she took off to fight 16. Videl went to face 17. Android 19 flew at him and then started trying to hit Gohan. Android 20 charged at Trunks and then they went at it. But soon Gohan and Trunks destroyed 19 and 20. Pan and Videl were having a little more trouble than the boys were but they countered everything that was thrown at them. 

"Well then how about 10 fight Gohan and then 11 fight Trunks," Cell ordered. Then both androids flew at them with better speed then 19 or 20. But none of them made to serious of an injury to Gohan or Trunks. 

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Gohan as he blasted 10 into scrap metal. "BURNING ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled as he did the same. Pan and Videl were not doing well, when 16 blasted Pan into the wall of the lookout. Videl started losing her hold on the upper hand and then she got blasted far. Gohan came to her aid and started fighting 17. They were fighting at such speed that Trunks lost them twice. After Gohan got hit back, Trunks went in and started fighting 17. This time it was Gohan who struggled to keep them in sight. Gohan looked around and Pan had managed to destroy 16. But no sooner did she destroy him, android 12 came at her. Then he saw android 13 going after Videl. 

"I don't know how much more of this the girls can stand," Gohan said in a worried tone. But he came back to his senses and went to help Trunks. They finally overcame 17 and destroyed him. Then they turned back to look at Cell. 

"Android 14, do whatever it takes, just kill them!" Cell yelled. Gohan could sense that Cell was starting to get nervous. So he charged at 14 and soon he destroyed him to. Videl overcame 13 and destroyed him. So did Pan, she blasted him into oblivion. Then 15 went after Videl. Then Pan went to see what Cell through at her next. Then a bald man appeared, there was no mistaking it, it was Nappa. Nappa turned super saiyan and charged at Pan. She wasn't faring too well. Trunks came to help her and they destroyed him. Videl destroyed 15 and came to stand by the others. 

"So what have you got for us now Cell?" asked Gohan. 

"Frieza you go after Pan," Cell ordered. 

"Fine, I will go and tear her limb from limb!" Frieza yelled. 

"Captain Ginyu you go fight Videl," Cell ordered again. 

"Suddenly, Dabura appeared and then told Cell what Babidi had said. 

"Ok, I will fight Trunks and Dabura will fight Gohan," Cell finally said. Then all the evil men that were left went to fight the last of the Z warriors. Gohan was avoiding Dabura's blade and was nailing him with a few good hits and Dabura got tired of this and then they had a fist fight to the death. Gohan got a deep gash and it was bleeding a lot. But on the other hand, Dabura was in the same condition. Finally Gohan killed Dabura. Videl was avoiding energy blasts from Captain Ginyu. Then she got in a blast or two. finally she tried Gohan's attack. 

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Videl yelled. The blast hit Captain Ginyu hard. She had him beat then soon she destroyed him. She turned her attention toward Pan and rushed to help her. soon they were victorious and Frieza was dead. The last thing they needed to do was to get rid of Cell and it was going to be hard. 

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Cell. He hit Trunks hard and then went after Gohan. They both launched kamehameha waves at each other and both got blasted back from each other's attacks. Videl and Pan both did Gohan and Trunks' attack together. 

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Videl. 

"BURNING ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Pan. They both shot and hit Cell hard. But Cell shot an energy wave and paralyzed them both before going after Gohan and Trunks. They both double-teamed him and they countered everything Cell threw at them. after what seemed like hours, they finally destroyed him. They all ate some senzu beans and were restored to new. 

"Now we need to find out how to destroy Majin Buu," Gohan said once they were all listening. "But how do we do it?" Trunks asked. 

"Well, that I don't know yet," Gohan replied. 

"I can't do this by myself, I need you help," Gohan said looking at all of them. 

"Well next time we can use the fusion but if that is not enough I have no idea what will work," Gohan said like he had just seen a ghost. 

"Well we can train inside the hyperbolic time chamber," Trunks suggested. "No that won't work because you can only use it twice in a lifetime," Dende reminded them. "Oh yeah I forgot," Trunks said looking down. 

"Oh well we can train outside if it is ok with Dende," Gohan said. 

"Of course it is ok if you train on the lookout," said Dende. 

"Then it's settled, let's practice the fusion ready?" Gohan said. 

"Yeah let's do it!" Trunks replied. 

AN: Cool we are going to get to see what they look like in fusion! But will it be enough? Find out in the next chapter! r/r! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own it, why would I be writing about it if I owned it? I would be swimming in cash right now, but sadly I don't so the credit goes to Akira Toriyama and so on. 

AN: Wow I just got chapter six up in one afternoon! That's fast for me but here is my next chapter! I love the reviews and as always advice on improving my writing or my story always helps! Well on with the story!

Love in the Eye of the Hurricane

Chapter 7

By Michael McPherren

~**~ =communicating telepathically

"Yes come to me!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Buu. Gotenks and Piccolo were absorbed into Majin Buu and he became Super Buu. 

"Now I am invincible!" Super Buu yelled. 

"Fusion Ha!" Gohan and Trunks yelled together. There was a blinding light and then Gohan and Trunks were gone. In their place, stood one fighter who wore a jet-black vest and had jet-black hair along with black eyes (Looks sort of like Gotenks except without the orange with the black vest). 

"Damn he's cute Videl and Pan cried in unison. 

"What's your name?" Pan asked being cautious just in case. 

"My name is Truehan,"

"Wow I like your name and you look really strong," Videl commented. "Thanks, I know exactly what is going on and will remember everything after the fusion is over," Truehan replied. 

"Cool so you will know what your name was even after your fusion is over?" asked Pan. 

"Yeah that's right and from what I sense, Majin Buu is near by," Truehan replied. 

"What is he doing?" Pan asked urgently. 

"Well he is killing like he always does and the number of people left is decreasing rapidly," Truehan said as his power started to rise from anger. "Well we have to do something!" Videl yelled out. 

"No you won't do anything except look for the dragonballs," Truehan replied a little more sharply. 

"Then I will go and kill Majin Buu and then come find you," Truehan said. 

"Then we will go and find the dragonballs?" Pan asked. 

"Yeah, so I go fight Majin Buu and you find the dragonballs," Truehan ordered. 

"Hey what are dragonballs?" Videl asked. 

"Uh, I'll explain later," Pan said watching Truehan fly off. Then they took off to find the dragonballs so they could wish all the people that Majin Buu killed back to life. 

"Now with my newfound power I will defeat Majin Buu," Truehan said. "Oh there he is," Truehan said smiling. 

"Now I will kill that freak Truehan and then I will kill his little friends," Majin Buu snarled evilly. 

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Truehan smirked. 

"Well then I guess that I will have to kill the rest of the humans," Majin Buu yelled at him. KAME... HAME... HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Truehan yelled. The blast went flying at Majin Buu and hit him in the chest and he was sent into a nearby cliff. Majin Buu came back to face Truehan again. 

"It's time to show you what a saiyan is made of," Truehan said. With that he powered up and started pummeling Buu with punches. But Buu came at Truehan with some of his own attacks. 

"I will rip you in half!" Buu yelled. Buu went in side of Truehan's attacks and delivered a gigantic blow to the head. He flew into a brick wall. Buu then shot a laser beam at Truehan. Truehan avoided it and went toward Buu and delivered a crushing blow to the head. But Buu just counter attacked and they went back and forth fighting at an intense level of power. None of them could gain an upper hand on the battle. 

"It looks like if we hadn't learned to fuse, you would have won Buu," Truehan said as they stared each other down. 

"Well then I think that we are evenly matched and that no one could gain an upper hand Super Buu replied. 

"Now I will rip you apart and then I will destroy the world," Buu said evilly. 

"No you are wrong, because I will make you pay for every human that you killed," Truehan replied angrily. 

"Well then why don't you make me pay then hot shot?" Buu challenged. "Ok, here I come then," Truehan said as he charged at Buu. Buu charged back at him and they clashed. They were at it for thirty minutes before they went back to staring each other down. 

"I think that there is going to be a victor in this fight," Buu said. 

"So I will go away for now and I will be back with a cunning plan," Buu continued evilly. Then with that he flew off and left Truehan deep in thought. 

"Why is he always running away?" Truehan wondered. He flew off to find the others and tracked them down in no time. 

"We have all seven dragonballs," Pan reported. 

"Good then why don't we wish all of those who were killed by Majin Buu back to life?" Truehan asked. 

"Ok then, almighty dragon come forth to grant my two wishes," Truehan called out. Then the balls began to glow and then the dragon of Shenron shot out of the balls and then stood before them all. 

"What are your two wishes, tell me now so I may return to my sleep," Shenron bellowed. 

"My first wish is, can you revive all of the humans that Majin Buu killed?" Truehan asked. 

"It shall be done!" Shenron yelled. Then his eyes glowed a brilliant light of red and then he fulfilled Truehan's wish. 

"Do you have a second wish?" Shenron asked. 

"We will save it for later," Truehan said smiling. 

"Then I will return to my slumber," Shenron replied, then he disappeared. Truehan started to glow and then he separated into Gohan and Trunks. 

"Gohan, Trunks!" Videl and Pan cried in unison. Then they rushed to them and kissed each other long and passionately. 

"We need to find a way to defeat Majin Buu and repair the world back to normal," Gohan said pacing back and forth. 

"Hey don't worry, we can find a way," Videl assured him. 

"Yeah I mean we are evenly matched with that monster," Trunks said. "So all we need to do is to find a way to make Truehan stronger," Pan said. 

"Well we don't have to worry about it today because it's getting dark and late," Gohan said looking at the sky. 

"Yeah we should get something to eat and check to see how many people were brought back to life," Trunks suggested. 

"Yeah and we can also help rebuild a few buildings so the people can sleep in them for the night and then after that we can try to find a way to fight and destroy Majin Buu," said Videl. 

"Well that sounds like a plan and while we are doing that, Dende and Popo can try and figure out a strategy to defeat Buu without jeopardizing peoples lives," Trunks said. 

"Well then let's get to work," Pan said. They all flew off and started rebuilding big buildings only and they counted how many people were left. But in the distance Gohan swore that he heard the evil laugh of Buu as he killed another human.

AN: Well it sounds like the Z warriors have a plan, but will it work? Find out in the next chapter and please review! 


End file.
